


10th Fragment - The Women Speak

by lferion



Category: The Iliad - Homer, Troy Book - John Lydgate
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Gen, Misses Clause Challenge, Yuletide 2016, Yuletide Madness 2016, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: The women speak





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewalrus_said](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalrus_said/gifts).



> This goes with the other Fragments on the Matter of Troy

**Helen and Andromache**

Andromache, you greeted me with gladness  
When first I came to Troy, a stranger stolen from her land  
Trailing rumors, threats of war like ribbons in my hair  
Sister named me, and never once have blamed for woe brought to thy shore  
More proper queen to Hector and thy people than I to Sparta

Men see insult in the workings of the Gods, where pity would more serve:  
'Tis Aphrodite Paris sees — and loves — in me, not Helen.  
And for that they will make war. Nothing now will stop them.

You see Helen: me, not her. And loveth me still.

* * *

**Hecuba**

Cassandra weeps, words of blood unheard by those who should her heed.  
'Tis of too little use that mother, sisters, other women  
Hear and know her sight for true 

Ours is not the ordering of armies, but of homes, hearths, heirs they say,  
And brothers, husbands, sons, do send to battle, hearts unarmored  
Unwarned into the fray

Upon the walls we wait. We are the last defense, though they deny  
That we have power, minds and hands and skill at weapons they dismiss:  
We will endure, bear, teach, sing: our love and lessons will live on  
When we are gone.

* * *

* * *


End file.
